Memories
by ladybug1115
Summary: Thayet remembers Raoul and Buri's beginnings.


**Memories**

**Author's Note:** My first Tortall fic. I also haven't read the books in two years so… The normal text is present and third person. _The italics are memories and first person (Thayet's POV)_

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She intends no copyright infringement.

_**-Tortall-**_

Thayet remembers many things. One thing that always sticks out in her mind is her and Buri's first meeting with Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak…

_Buri caught the Dragon before he could follow Alanna upstairs. "Did you find us a boat?" she questioned._

_He replied, "I believe so. I think the man knew Alanna. He went to speak to her."_

_I looked at Buri, trying to psychically tell her I wanted to go find this man. She must have understood because she excused us and headed up the stairs. She was probably thinking to interrogate him to assure herself of my safety on the trip. _

_I knocked on Alanna's door and, at her beckon, we both entered._

_Now, I'm sure some crazy person has told you that I'm the most beautiful woman to ever grace the earth, or some other rubbish. The point is, I'm used to men staring at me. It happens with every man I've ever met. Raoul was the one exception. He just glanced at me: he could not take his eyes off Buri._

_Alanna made the introductions, "Thayet, Buri, this is Lord Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. He has been sent to take me back to Corus. Raoul, Thayet _jian_ Wilima and Buriram Tourakom."_

_Throughout the introductions I watched Buri. She seemed to be okay with his taking us to Corus. That in itself is odd; Buri has always had trust issues. I assumed she would not allow me alone the entire trip…_

As Thayet takes her seat for the wedding, her mind travels to the meeting where Jon would officially create the Queen's Riders. For weeks before Buri had been bored…

_I watched Buri as we sat through Jon's babbling on about how wonderful an idea this was. "Women should be equal", "Look what Alanna has done" and other similar statements. _

_I wanted to give Buri something to do. She was annoying when she got bored. She hovered and it was almost impossible to get rid of her._

_Jon's council-the people who he was trying to convince-were more worried about things like who would lead than putting down the idea…this was where I came in. I stood and the room fell to silence. _

"_I would be the official leader"-when they erupted I held my hands up for silence-"I know I couldn't lead in the field. That is why I would place Buri in that position." As I finished I looked to Buri. She actually didn't appear too mad; I took that as a very good sign. _

_Gary spoke at this point, "No offense to Buri. How do we know she is capable of this?"_

"_I've practiced with her," Raoul came to her defense, "she is an excellent fighter."_

"_Could she lead?" Gary demanded._

_I was about to defend my friend when I saw Raoul's eyes darken. At this point, I did not have any idea why he would be so affected. Before either of us could jump to Buir's defense, however, she rose, "You could always give me a prohibitory period to prove myself. If you think I can't lead, I would step aside and you could find someone else." _

_I had no idea Buri could be so diplomatic…_

Thayet decides as Raoul appears beside the priest_, That was my first clue as to whatever was happening between them. _Of course, Buri had no problems proving herself a capable leader. She had more problems keeping Raoul in his position as leader of the King's Own…

_It was our second summer of Riders' training. We were just finishing and heading home when we came across the Own heading back as well. Buri insisted the two groups should be friends, in case we had to fight with each other. It was decided we would finish the journey together._

_The first night we traveled together, I had turned in early. I was getting tired more easily (Buri tired to convince me I was pregnant. I said it was stress. She was right.) Raoul and Buri were going to decide what path to take on the way home._

_To this day, I'm not sure what happened. All I know is, two hours later Buri came into our tent crying. I, of course, asked, "Are you okay? What happened?"_

_All she would ever say when asked was, "Raoul was drunk again."_

_That morning I noticed handprint around her neck._

_When we arrived back in Corus, I voiced my concerns to Jon. I didn't mention any specifics; just that Raoul may have a problem. He defended Raoul, but kept a closer watch on his friend. Then Raoul's men started coming to Jon with complaints. One night, Jon asked me for my reasons in thinking Raoul had a problem. I told him about Buri. _

_Jon told me that he would take care of it. I never asked what happened. I know Raoul no longer drinks…_

Thayet watches with tears in her eyes as the bride walks down the aisle. _I knew she loved him after that. _Thayet had tried almost everything to get them together. It had been Keladry of Mindelan that had finally succeeded…

_I went to Buri's quarters, ready to ask her to join me for dinner so we could gossipabout courtesans and their conquests like old times. I passed Kel, who was grinning mischievously, and knocked on Buri's door._

_Buri yelled, "Enter."_

_I followed her command, closing the door behind me. She wasn't in the study so I walked into the only other room: the bedroom. She had every dress she owned thrown on the bed. "What are you doing?" I questioned a tad concerned._

"_Raoul invited me to dinner," she explained, "to pretend to be his lover so his family stops pestering him to settle down. Of course, I said yes. I don't have anything to wear."_

_I looked at her worriedly. Don't get me wrong Buri can pull together an outfit and look amazing. She just usually doesn't worry about her appearance. She would rather be ready to battle at a moments notice. I pulled a red dress from under her pile. Red has always looked great with Buri's coloring. "Here," I handed over the gown, "Raoul hasn't seen you in this one."_

_I helped Buri get ready. By the time I was done, she could have passed as a court lady-save for her coloring and her brain. I watched her go down to meet Raoul and decided I would come up later to see how things had gone._

_I returned to Buri's chambers at midnight. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. I received none. Returning to my room I thought of how odd it was that they weren't back yet._

_The next morning, I met Buri on the way to the practice courts. Her smile was a dead giveaway…_

Thayet watches as the new couple kisses. She squeezes Jon's hand. Thinking back, Thayet should have known from the first meeting. Raoul and Buri were meant to be together. And now they can never be. Buri was killed in action two years ago. Raoul has moved on.

_**-Tortall-**_

**Edited: **27 December 2008…ladybug1115


End file.
